alex
by Amylou
Summary: set in the future liz is kidnapped can make save her and their unborn child?
1. Default Chapter

Name - Alex  
  
Author - Amylou  
  
Summary - set in the futurre liz is pregnant and is kidnapped can max save her and their unborn child.  
  
disclamer - guess what - i dont own Roswell! - shock horror!  
  
********************************************  
  
She couldn't believe it. It had been two whole years since they had left roswell. Two wonderfull years, with the man that she loved - max evens, her husband.  
  
Liz was in their kitchen in their modest home in florida. She liked florida. It was better than some of the others places that the group had been to in the last couple of years.  
  
Liz went over to the tap and poored herself a glass of water. She placed her hand protectively over her round pregnant tummy. Max snucked up behind her and placed his hands on top of hers. Liz leaned back slightly on Max. Turned her head and kissed him.  
  
"hello Mr Evens"  
  
"Hello Mr Evens" they kissed again.  
  
"You're going to work?"  
  
"Yeah only for a few hourss i should be back by 2"  
  
"Ok see you then" he spun her around and kissed her passionatley on the lips for what seemed like an eternatelly. MAx theen bent down and kissed her tummy.  
  
"See you two later"  
  
Max walked out of the door. He turned arround and looked at his beautiful wife she was positively glowing.  
  
He couldn't believe it either they had been married for two years. They had there own home and that in less than three weeks they were going to have a child.  
  
************************************************  
  
At was halve past one. Max should be back soon. - liz thought to herself.  
  
Something was wrong she could feel it. She dropped the plate that she was carrying.  
  
"I have to ring max" she walked over to the phone and picked it up. Then she noticed him. He was standing in front of her blocking her exit, she turned around and another man was standing behind her. They were quite plain looking, they both were wearing suits. One had a syringe in his hand.  
  
Suddenely they lunged at her, she dove out of the way and knocked over the table a vase full of flower shatering to the floor.  
  
She struggled as one grabbed her and over powered her. The other grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleave.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as he injected her with the sedative.  
  
**********************************  
  
short sorry didn't have much time actually 5 minutes so please review. 


	2. where am i?

chapter 2 - where am i?  
  
*****************  
  
Max walked into his house. He had just got back from his job at the garage. A bit boring but it payed well. The minute he walked through the door he could tell that something was wrong. He entered the kitchen it was a mess. The table had been upturned. The vase and the floors he had bought Liz just yesterday lay on the floor smashed and scattered around, and a plate was smashed by the door.  
  
"Liz!" he screamed out.  
  
"Liz!" he called out again.  
  
"Liz!!" He shouted out as loud as he could, now he was starting to panic. He started to search the house for any signs of his missing wife.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair amd decided to ring Isabell, Micheal and the others.  
  
They arrived 20 minutes later.  
  
"oh my god, whats happened" asked Maria. Micheal had his arms around her. They were married a couple of months after Max and Liz.  
  
"I don't know I really don't know." answered Max.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Liz awoke and found her self in a strange room. It was pure white and square and because of this it looked quite cold and styrile lookin. The room was totally empty except for two things, The first was a door, normal looking for a police cell door. The second thing was the bed that she was strapped to. The matress was thin and uncomfortable there was a small paper thin pillow. The thing that struck her almost instantly was that she couldn't move. Around her wrists and ankles were as only can be described as the kind of restraints you would find in a mental insitution.  
  
She was scared really scared. A tear ran down the side of her face. 


End file.
